


The Sight Of What The Future Holds

by afteriwake



Series: Anything Can Happen [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is incredibly happy for things to be back to normal and for them to have their life together back. After talking for a bit about plans for their first anniversary she gets reminded of just how much her husband loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sight Of What The Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like it's been forever and a day since I touched this series. I have a very sad story a few stories down the line which I wrote halfway through last year that I want to post, but there's a whole lot that needs to happen first. Hopefully I'll get them all written and posted in the next couple of months as opposed to next year. Anyway, enjoy this one!

She felt happy. She had thought, during the worst moments, that she wouldn't be happy ever again. But she was now, and she was gladder for that than anyone realized. She felt normal again and that was one of many reasons that there should be a celebration, she felt. But the most important one was that in just about a month she and Sherlock were going to have their first wedding anniversary. Considering they hadn't actually had a proper wedding she wondered if he would even want to do anything for the occasion other than maybe a night out with her. She'd be happy with that, but she wanted something more.

Sherlock had gone to check on Lydia one last time before retiring for the night, and when he came back in the room she was already in bed, waiting. He slowed in his movements when he saw she was staring at him. “Yes?” he asked.

“Do you have plans for our anniversary?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I hadn't thought of anything to do yet. I mean, it's still a few weeks away. Why? Was there something you wanted to do?”

“We didn't have an actual wedding,” she replied. “I mean, we did, and for what it was it was lovely, but it was just us and your brother and Anthea. And I'd like to do something with our friends. I mean, I doubt we'd be able to plan it in such a short time, but maybe in lieu of doing something the day of our anniversary we could have a proper wedding soon?”

He began to change out of the clothing he had been wearing that day. “Well, we could probably do something very small and unofficial,” he said thoughtfully. “Unless you want it to be bigger. I mean, do you want attendants and all of that?”

“I would like that,” she said with a nod. “I know after you left and I told people we'd gotten married on such short notice they were disappointed they hadn't been a part of it. If we plan for something a little farther away we could invite the people we're close to and have a reception and actually celebrate it.”

He got his shirt off and then began to work on his trousers. “Well, what day would you like to aim for? It needs to be at least a few months down the line for us to plan something like that.”

“Valentine's Day, maybe?” she suggested. “If we have the ceremony in the morning and then a mid afternoon reception than our friends would still have the evening to do what they pleased for the holiday. And once my final exams are finished that gives me a few weeks to help do the bulk of the planning.”

“I think that would work well,” he said, getting his trousers off. He took his clothes to the hamper and then went for his pyjamas. “But if we're doing it then I want to actually do something with you on our anniversary.”

“I wouldn't have a problem with that,” she said with a smile. “What were you thinking?”

“If we could find someone to watch Lydia I was thinking about a night on the town. Dinner somewhere nice, perhaps a film. I know you enjoy plays but I'm not sure who would have a performance going on the 26th of December.” He started to change into his pyjamas. “I could look, though.”

“Either one works for me,” she said. “It's been quite a long time since we've gone out and done anything like that.”

“I know,” he said. “Perhaps we can ask Mrs. Hudson to watch Lydia this week so we could go out on a date.”

“That would be absolutely lovely,” she said. “Or John, maybe.”

“I think either one would agree. They were both very concerned about things for the longest time,” he said. “I know Mrs. Hudson worried that we would divorce, and John worried things would get worse than that.”

“My call to him probably didn't help matters,” she said quietly.

“Actually, it alleviated a lot of his fears,” he replied as he finished getting dressed. She watched him come over to the bed and then get under the covers. “He had worried you would simply do something to harm yourself or Lydia. Calling him before you did anything showed him that while it could have happened you weren't going to let the thoughts overwhelm you that much. He relaxed, especially when you went to your doctors office and spoke with him.”

“Were you upset we kept it from you?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I'm glad you told me eventually, but I can see why you kept it from me at the time. To be honest, if I had known that I may not have trusted you with her even after you had gotten help, and that would have been detrimental to our relationship. I think it may have been our undoing.”

“You love her very much,” she said with a smile.

“I do. You both are the most important people in my life,” he said. “I would do anything for either of you.”

“I would do anything for her, too,” she said.

“And I'm chopped liver?” he teased.

She leaned over and kissed him. “No, you're just as important to me as she is,” she said when she pulled away. She tried to pull away completely but he reached over and kept her close. “Are you trying to tell me something, Sherlock?”

“Well, Lydia is asleep, and I've missed you today,” he said.

“I missed you too,” she said. “Getting ready for the end of term exams is taking up a lot of my time.” She moved a hand to his shirt collar and ran a finger on his skin. “So I suppose I should shower you with attention when I can.”

“I will endeavour to do the same with you,” he said before kissing her again. She moved her hand down slightly as the kiss became more passionate, bunching the shirt in her fist. After a few moments he rolled her over onto her back and she slid her hands up to frame his face. When he pulled away from the kiss he looked down at her. “I'm starting to regret having gotten dressed for bed this evening.”

She chuckled as she moved her hands away from his face. “Well, it isn't too hard to get undressed under the covers,” she said. “Though we don't even need to get completely undressed.”

“That is true,” he said thoughtfully. “But it does rather defeat the purpose of lavishing you with attention.”

“Well, if that's the case, let's see how quickly we can shed these clothes,” she said with a warm gleam in her eye. She put her hands on his chest and nudged him off of her, and he rolled over onto his back. She sat up slightly and then reached for the hem of her pyjama top, pulling it up and then over her head. She held it up for a moment before tossing it to her side of the bed. Then she looked at him. “Aren't you supposed to be doing the same?”

“I had hoped you might help,” he said with a grin, sitting up. 

“I see,” she said with a nod. She moved closer to him and then reached for the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up. He dutifully lifted his arms up and she pulled it off before negligently tossing it towards his side of the bed. He retaliated by pulling her close, pressing their bare chests together, and she laughed softly in response. “There is more clothing to remove.”

“I know,” he said. “I can help with that, but I want to kiss you first.”

“I won't say no to that,” she murmured before she leaned in and kissed him. It hadn't been long since they had started doing this again, and to be honest she had missed it terribly. The fact he still wanted her, wanted to be with her, surprised her. This man loved her with all his heart and he wanted to show her and she couldn't be any happier about that. She pulled away when she needed to catch her breath. “I was wondering something.”

“What?” he asked, running a hand up and down her back.

“How would you feel if I lavished _you_ with attention tonight?” she replied.

“I could be amenable to that,” he replied. “What exactly would you like to do?”

“Lie down on your back,” she said. He nodded and let her go, then shifted his position until he was laying down on the bed again. She changed her position as well, hovering over him slightly for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. She kept the kiss soft and lingering for a few minutes before she pulled away and began to move lower. She knew he didn't mind pain, and so when she let her lips drift over his pulse point she bit lightly, eliciting a small groan from him. He reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair as she teased him for a moment. Then she moved lower, nipping at various parts of his skin. Soon she was mostly covered by the duvet and sheets, and it hampered her movements slightly.

“Push them off,” he said, and she could tell he wanted her to continue what she was doing. She nodded slightly, sitting up more and pushing the covers off of both of them. Once she was as free of them as she could get she went back to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He lifted up his hips and she carefully peeled off the bottoms and his pants, taking them all the way off until he was naked. She then reached over and grasped his erection in her hand, stroking him. She watched him lick his lips and tilt his head back. “That is exquisite.”

“But I can do so much more,” she said with a grin before she bent down and took him in her mouth. He groaned at that and moved his hands back to tangle them in her hair. She moved up and down, applying just the right amount of suction and curling her tongue around him. He was careful not to force her to take him into her mouth further, and she appreciated that. After a few minutes she added her hand and began to play with him, and she knew he was enjoying every minute of it.

Soon he tugged at her hair gently, and she pulled away from him. “You should have some enjoyment tonight as well,” he said when she looked up at him.

“Are you sure?” He nodded and then motioned for her to come close. She did, covering him up with her own body, and then he rolled the both of them over until she was on her back. “I am far too overdressed for the occasion,” she said with a smile.

“I can fix that,” he said. He moved his hand down to the top of her pyjama bottoms and she dutifully lifted up her hips. He slowly peeled off her clothing, and then moved to kiss the inside of her thigh, just above her knee. He made his way up higher until he reached the juncture of her thighs and began to tease her with his tongue. She shut her eyes and arched up slightly, gripping the sheet still on the bed in her fists. This was not something he had done often but he was exceedingly good at it, and it had been such a long time. She could feel herself begin to tighten, and all he did was remove a hand from her hips to begin teasing her clit, and suddenly she came with a moderately loud moan. He pulled away from her and moved to cover her with his body again. “I missed that.”

“Missed what?” she said, shifting to give him better access.

“The sounds you make when I'm pleasing you,” he said before he positioned himself at her entrance.

“I'll make more, if you want,” she said before he entered her. She reached up to his shoulders and gripped them, digging her nails in slightly. It had not been long ago that they became intimate again and it all felt just as wonderful as it had before she had pushed him away. They knew each other well, and he began with a slow and steady rhythm, driving deep into her but taking his time. She moaned again and he took that as his cue to speed things up, and as he did she let her fingers glide along his back, nails scratching his skin. “Sherlock, please,” she said. “Harder. You won't hurt me.” He nodded slightly and soon he was thrusting into her hard and she was clinging to him, taking each thrust as the tension began to build. “Yes,” she said, sounding breathless. “Yes, just like that.”

He moved just slightly and changed the angle, and his thrusts went deeper than before. She tilted her head back and as she came again she screamed in satisfaction, and with one last thrust he stilled, enjoying his own release. Soon enough he relaxed, and he looked down at her with a grin on his face. “I think I am very thankful Lydia is upstairs and Mrs. Hudson is in another part of the home,” he said. “I enjoy when you do that.”

“Well, I usually have good reason to,” she said with a satisfied smile. “For not having as much practical experience as you should you are exceptionally good at shagging.”

“We'll just have to make up for the times we spent apart for the rest of our lives,” he said before leaning in towards her. “At least until nature decides it's time for us to quit.”

“I look forward to that,” she said as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, enjoying the moment immensely. When he pulled away she reached up and touched his face gently. “I love you, Sherlock, so very much.”

“I love you too,” he said before leaning in and kissing her again. This is how it should always be, she thought to herself, and she felt damn lucky that she had him still, even after everything. She would never stop being thankful for the man she wanted to love and adore until she took her dying breath, and she knew he would feel the same way about her.


End file.
